An application refers to a software program, which on execution performs specific desired tasks. In general, several applications are executed in a run-time environment containing one or more of operating systems, virtual machines (e.g., supporting Java™ programming language), device drivers, etc., as is well known in the relevant arts.
Developers often use Application Development Frameworks (“ADFs”, which are by themselves applications) for implementing/developing desired applications. An ADF provides a set of pre-defined code/data modules that can be directly/indirectly used in the development of an application. An ADF may also provide tools such as an integrated development environment (“IDE”), code generators, debuggers, etc., which facilitate a developer in coding/implementing the desired logic of the application in a faster/simpler manner.
In general, an ADF simplifies development of applications by providing reusable components and IDEs, which application developers can use to define user interfaces (“UIs”) and application logic by, for example, selecting components to perform desired tasks and defining the appearance, behavior, and interactions of the selected components. Some ADFs are based on a model-view-controller design pattern that promotes loose coupling and easier application development and maintenance. Oracle Application Development Framework is one example of an ADF that utilizes this design pattern.
Oracle ADF includes libraries of standards-based Java Server Faces (“JSF”) components with built-in HyperText Markup Language 5 (“HTML5”) and Asynchronous JavaScript and Extensible Markup Language (“Ajax”) functionality. With these components, web deployed UIs can be developed with a level of functionality and interactivity previously reserved for thick-client applications. The components offer data interaction, data visualization, and encapsulated browser side operations in a set of easy to use components that makes rich client application development easier than ever. Oracle ADF further provides a data-binding framework that simplifies binding UI to business services through a simple drag and drop operations in the IDE. This is done while still keeping the independence of the business service from consuming interfaces. With the framework, the UI developer is insulated from the underlying implementation of the business service layer. This makes the process of building the UI truly decoupled from the implementation of the business service layer, better positioning the application for implementation in a service-oriented architecture.